


The Guardians

by Rutaaa



Series: Haikyuu Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crime World, M/M, MafiaAU, Mostly everyone is a crime boss, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Crossover/AU</p><p>A long time ago, the French Milieu was controlled by none other than the Chouette Family. People answered to them and only them. The Chouette Family has always been protected by the best of the best, the elite, the Guardians.  When Ravageur's men want control of the French crime syndicate and takes out the Chouette Family and their Guardians, no one is there to stop him. The only solace received being that the young Chouette heir managed to escape.</p><p>Sixteen years later finds us in a completely different part of the world, where young boys have trained to take their fathers' places as the Guardians for the Chouette heir. Discovering that Ravageur would be in their home country, under an alias, was perfect and just the sign these Guardians needed to return home to France, despite leaving old friends behind and giving no explanation in return. This is the start of the International Crime Syndicate Alliance, the others will be joining soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardians

" _There’s been a breach in security!"_  The words were staticky through his ear and came shrieking at him, just as an explosion erupted downstairs. He couldn’t stay here, couldn’t keep the Chouette family he swore to protect here any longer. He had to get them out.

Raimond sprinted through the halls, throwing his communication piece connected to his ear on the floor. He stepped on it and continued moving, taking two stair steps at a time, keeping his breathes quiet as he began to hear soft crying and two voices talking over it. He followed the voices and entered the room, his eyes gliding over every crevice and hiding spot he could see. Then his eyes fell to the couple standing in the room.

“Raimond--”

“Sir, we must leave. Ravageur’s men have managed to enter the home,” Raimond’s voice was calm and steady as he walked over to the couple. He grabbed the man’s arm and began to tug him away but the black haired man wrenched away from his grip and clenched onto his wife’s hands holding the one year old child in her arms.

“If we leave then they will never stop.”

Raimond’s own heart nearly stopped in his chest. If his master ordered it, then he had to do it, no matter how the outcome turned out. Not even with his two years old son expecting him home by bedtime. Despite his reluctance, Raimond knew more than anyone of the danger that could come to the young heir if they escaped.

“We will send the boy away, to Kiryoku’s family in Japan. He will grow there and learn until it’s time for him to return to France and take his rightful place over the Chouette family,” Caid spoke, his strong voice flowing out of him. As head of the Chouette family, he was the last voice of authority that everyone followed.

“Yes sir.” Regretting his decision to rid himself of his earpiece, Raimond approached Kiryoku and lifted the small child from her arms. The white haired woman breathed softly, her voice trembling.

“Watch him Raimond, please. You are our most trusted.”

He bowed to her, cradling the child to his chest. “I swear it milady.” He turned from them and quickly walked to the double doors. He paused at the exit, hearing his master’s next words.

“We will not be alive if you return Raimond. We will tell Ravageur nothing. Protect our legacy and give us redemption.”

Raimond left as his master finished his words. Along the hallway, child cradled to his chest, Raimond pushed over one of the many vases lining the walls of the mansion. He removed a false bottom in the table underneath the vase and put his hand inside, feeling around for a small device. He lifted another communication device and wrapped it around his ear, pressing the button and changing the channel to the special one the Guardians used.

“Guardians, report.”

There was static and then a voice spoke softly, quietly, “Rai, Edmund is dead. Ravageur snuck behind him and stole him away. I saw Guarinot earlier, on his way to the roof. I think he is calling the chopper for Caid and Kiryoku.”

“We need to all meet at the rooftop. Caid and Kiryoku are staying here to draw attention away from the young master. They are expecting to die.” Raimond took a deep breath, opening a door that led to the roof. “I have the young master with me, he’s being sent away to live out his life.”

The voice spoke once more. “I’m afraid I cannot meet you there. I am injured and will most likely bleed out where I am. Be smart Raimond, don’t let Ravageur win.” The static cut out and the device fell silent.

Another voice came through the device, “Raimond, Rainier and I are on our way, Rain’s lost his comm. and can’t answer.”

“Alright I’ll see you there, Nel.” The device cut out again and was silent. Raimond growled under his breath, and hurried up the stairs faster. He heard the faint sounds of a helicopter's blades slicing through the air. He shoved open the rooftop door and saw Guarinot slouched to the ground.

Hurrying to the Guardian’s side, Raimond shook the man’s shoulder. Guarinot fell lifelessly, bleeding from his gut. A gunshot wound was there, blood darkening as it continued to pool on his stomach. Raimond bowed his head and shushed the child in his arms as the kid made a soft noise.

Behind him the door banged open and Raimond spun around violently, eyes flying to whoever came through the door. His anxiety dropped seeing Rainier and Nel coming through, guns held in their hands and blood splattered across their clothes.

“Is that--?” The words cut off at Raimond’s nod. The two Guardians bowed their heads in respect before their heads flinched upwards, helicopter coming closer. “The young master?”

Raimond held the child out, the young one’s black tufts of hair sticking up in array. He will be sent away to family until the time comes when he shall return.” Rainier and Nel both nodded, Rainier’s black hair swishing over his forehead and Nel’s shaved head glistening in the early morning sunlight.

The wind power grew stronger as the helicopter neared them, the three moving off to the side, allowing space for the helicopter to land. As it did, Raimond went up to it, opening the side door and thrusting the young child inside, beginning to buckle the kid up. He spoke to the pilot as he worked, “Take him to the Tanakas, they’ll get him where he needs to be.” The pilot nodded in affirmative and Raimond placed a light kiss on the child’s head. “Stay brave Koutarou.”

Stepping back from the helicopter, Raimond shut the side door and hurried away from the chopper as the blades picked up speed once more before taking off to the sky. He turned to his remaining Guardians and they both nodded, Nel removing three oval shaped tools from his back pouch. He gave one to Rainier and Raimond.

“If we wait we may be able to take out Ravageur,” Rainier’s voice was stern, obviously angry at how things were going. The three all pulled the pin from the grenade and held down the handle of it. Below them they could hear the thundering of footsteps and shouts coming up from the stairs. All three met each other’s eyes and Raimond spoke softly, pressing a kiss to his grenade.

“For Guarinot, Edmund, and Clotaire, their deaths will not be in vain.” The other two kissed their grenades as well and turned to the rooftop entry doors. The doors blasted open and several armored assailants, weapons in their hands, came barrelling through the door. One stepped before the three and spoke loudly.

“Guardians of the Chouette family, we will be taking the Milieu crown from you.”

“Like we’ll let that happen Ravageur.”

“Oh? My master isn’t here at the moment, even if he is watching.”

Raimond’s eyes widened briefly and he grimaced. “So he sent his lackeys to do his job? That sounds just like him.” He shared a look with Nel. “I suppose if we take out half his guard then things will suffice.” His eyes fell into the guard’s sheltered eyes. “If you think the other families will allow Ravageur control, then you are wrong. The country will be in shambles with no one to control the others. Ravageur is a fool.”

Before anything else could be said, the remaining Guardians bolted at the armed soldiers, being shot at almost immediately. In a final ditch effort, Raimond threw his grenade into the middle of the soldiers, falling to the rooftop as he did so. His eyes remained open, unseeing, as the first grenade went off.

 

**Sixteen Years Later**

 

Training wasn’t something that was supposed to be quick. Training was meant to get one’s body used to grueling exercises and force it to learn motions that it wouldn’t normally do. This training was meant to last for as long as it needed to in order for it to stick.

Morisuke’s training lasted for seven years before his mother said he was ready to do as he pleased. Yuu’s lasted for nine years and Shinji’s for ten. Their final member, Yuuki, was finishing his training now, Morisuke having taken over for Yuuki’s mother.

During their training they had been ordered to memorize the important names to the once infamous Chouette family of France, the rulers of the French Milieu. They studied what their fathers did as the previous Guardians, their hearts hardening at learning of who killed their fathers and previous Chouette family head.

The previous leader of the Guardians was Raimond Fontaine, specialist in every form of martial arts and skilled with knives. Morisuke took after his father, preferring to use katanas as his weapons of choice. He had trained with his mother to learn the classic martial arts and seeked professional help for more advanced fighting techniques.

The second in command was Clotaire Pan, skilled in planning and interrogation methods. He handled most interrogations the Chouette family required. Yuu studied so many techniques, picking up old English Renaissance Era torture methods and even new ones that have been added to the crime society.

Skilled in weaponry and having an arsenal that could rival assassins in the international crime syndicate was Nel Montagne. He always without fail carried many different types of weapons-- knives, guns, grenades, poison, etc. His son Shinji took after him, even taking on a similar haircut, a shaved head. Shinji lets no one but the other Guardians touch his weapons, keeping them in close contact at all times, except when he went to school, but even then, he always had weaponry hidden away on his person.

Rainier Lestrange was easily the smallest of the Guardians, flexible and able to bend his body because of his double-joints. He was built for reconnaissance and easy maneuverability. Yuuki was surprisingly almost the exact same as his father, lithe muscles made for sneaking around. It helped that Yuuki was even smaller than his father, even told that he won’t grow much bigger.

The youngest and smartest of the Guardians was Edmund St. Claire. He was only twenty when recruited as a Guardian, the reason being his insanely high IQ, leveled at 183. Because of his youth he had no children to speak of, making his intelligence die with him. Edmund handled the data analysis and information of the Chouette family, he designed the family’s security system.

The final Guardian had no legacy to speak of, his wife dying during her pregnancy, losing the baby as well, Guarinot Tremblay was the biggest and strongest of them all. He was the most fit and could overpower almost anyone. Often he was taken with Clotaire to use as intimidation against their enemies. He was the official figurehead of the Guardians because he terrified those that may defy them but he simply followed orders.

Each of these men had been married to Japanese women who knew exactly what their husbands did for work. The women were meant to raise the children who would become the next Guardians over the young heir of the Chouette family. Ryoko Yaku, Narumi Nishinoya, Tsuru Watari, and Yumi Shibayama had married their respective men-- Raimond, Clotaire, Nel, and Rainier-- and moved to France with them.

Ryoko and Raimond bore the eldest child of the bunch, Morisuke, quickly after him came the young heir, Koutarou Chouette. Next was Nel and Tsuru, bearing Shinji followed by Yuu from Clotaire and Narumi. When the deaths of the Couette family and the Guardians happened, Yumi was pregnant with Yuuki, her heart in tatters. The rest of the women all left France together, returning to Japan and taking back their maiden names so no one would recognize them.

When their children turned five they began to train the boys in the ways of the Guardians, teaching them and making them study the French Milieu. They learned of their role and who they were bound to protect until it was time.

And as Yuuki finished his training under Morisuke, they found out that Ravageur will be making a speech to the Tokyo public about his new company, and upon seeing the chance, the new Guardians decided to take it to make the final steps to Yuuki’s training.

 

Morisuke is the one to find out when and where Ravageur, under the name of Hakai Temi, will give his speech. He uses a phone his mother gave him, the other Guardians being given the same one, to message the others.

 

**Sent > Yuu, Shinji, Yuuki**

**It’s time. Prepare diligently and quietly, we will need to leave Japan**

**afterwards.**

 

Despite the vague message, each Guardian knew exactly what it meant. They had been training their whole lives for the moment to lead the Chouette heir back to France and return order to the French Milieu. And to do that, they had to announce their return to the crime world, even if many criminals in Japan had forgotten about the Chouette family.

“Is everyone linked up?” Morisuke’s voice came through Yuuki’s ear. He nodded before remembering he had to speak.

“Yes Morisuke.” Yuu and Shinji both replied in the affirmative in tandem, their voices mingling together.

Morisuke’s sigh came through the device and there was bits of rustling over the piece. “Remember to stay under the radar as Yuuki speaks to Ravageur, we cannot allow people to realize what is going on around them and ruin the plan. If someone sees you, take them out.”

“Yes sir.”

Their replies, however, were drowned out by the sound of trumpet fanfare and a microphone screech. A gentle female voice rose over the crowd surrounding a small stage. _“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to everyone! We are please to announce that our speaker today is none other than Temi Hakai, the newest CEO of the top producer of the electronics we use today! We are so very excited to hear from Temi-san, his words always leaving goosebumps across our skin! So please, everyone put your hands together for Temi Hakai!”_ The woman’s voice was drowned by screams and cheers of joy and a man with graying black hair took the stage and accepted a microphone from the side.

The man raised his arm and calmed the crowd, the people leaning forward to listen eagerly. He opened his mouth but before he could do anything, a loud screech permeated through the speaker system, and Yuuki’s voice came through the speakers.

“Your actions have gone unchecked for sixteen years Hakai. You murdered over 48 people that night in France. Over the years you have killed over hundreds, unapologetic of your actions. We have come to bring justice to the family you murdered and take you out of the crime world indefinitely, Ravageur.”

The people in the crowd were glancing around nervously, their eyes not staying in the same spot for too long, some even began to leave. The crowd was so focussed on what was happening onstage and who the person that spoke was, that they didn’t notice the three small figures weaving through the crowd and killing the random police officers in the area. They slinked towards the stage from different directions, taking spots hidden behind Ravageur’s bodyguards.

As Yuuki finished his words and the microphone screech sounded again, the Guardians shot silent bullets into the backs of the bodyguards, taking them out quickly. People in the crowd screamed in terror, seeing the three Guardians on the stage surrounding Ravageur. Ravageur himself was trembling with fear.

“I killed you! This is impossible!”

Morisuke stared at Ravageur, his eyes completely blank as he walked towards the taller man, removing a silver sword from the sheath at his back. “Ravageur Trepas, for the crimes you committed against the old family and for the destruction of the Milieu you caused, your sentence is death.” The man couldn’t even speak another word before Morisuke sliced his katana sideways, making a clean, deep cut right across Ravageur’s throat.

By now people were screaming and running away from the scene, mothers and fathers carrying their children away. Morisuke looked into one of the cameras still filming, the reporter and cameraman cowering on the ground but remaining only to get the perfect shot. His voice was eerily calm. “Let it be known that the Guardians have returned and are reclaiming their status of the Milieu, bringing their heir home.” He spun on his heel and walked off the stage, the other two following him, Yuuki leaping from the building he was hidden on and walking after them.

 

The story was everywhere in a matter of seconds. People all over Japan and even the world knew of what happened, more teenagers sharing the video on social media. The names of the Guardians were quickly learned as police asked around and were informed by students of their different schools who the murderers were.

News stations held special broadcasts, declaring that Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Watari Shinji, and Shibayama Yuuki were wanted criminals and they should be avoided at all costs. Their schools-- Nekoma, Aobajousai, and Karasuno-- were all questioning the volleyball clubs. Every single one of the criminals were liberos in volleyball, but none of the volleyball members knew anything of their activities outside of volleyball.

When the police had gone to their homes to ask their families about their sons, the police were met with four different deaths, a minor explosion and body splattered over a wall (effects of a hand grenade), slices along a woman’s body and one across her neck, a woman drowned in her own blood from a head wound in the bathroom, and a woman’s eyes, nose, and mouth burned with acid, poison being the killing element. The mother’s were useless in finding the boys.

The day after the event took place, Karasuno was having practice, except, they weren’t really practicing, but sitting in a circle and asking questions. “Tanaka, you didn’t know?”

“Of course I didn’t know!” The shaved headed spiker yelled out. “He may have been my best friend but for him to be a murderer? Why the hell would he tell me anything like that!?” Tanaka’s eyes had dark purple bags beneath them, showing that he got no sleep the night before. Asahi was in a similar state, his hair falling messily out of his bun.

Everyone remained quiet, their thoughts directly to Nishinoya, the fun and hyper boy they thought they all knew. Sugawara voiced his thoughts out loud, “I can’t believe Noya was a part of that… Even Shibayama-kun and Yaku-kun, and Watari-kun from Seijoh.” They bowed their heads, trying to hold back tears.

Miles away was the Aobajousai team in a similar state, faces all grim. “Did anyone know?” Iwaizumi grunted out, his voice gruff and raspy. Everyone shook their heads.

“There was no possible way to guess at all.”

Hanamaki shrugged before speaking, voice trembling softly. “I did once find a knife on Watari back when he was a first year, but I didn’t think anything of it… I thought he just wanted extra protection walking home.” His voice broke at the end and he ducked his head. Beside him, Matsukawa wrapped an arm around Hanamaki’s waist, pulling the pinkish brunet into his side. Hanamaki buried his face into the juncture of Matsukawa’s neck and shoulder, taking a trembling breath.

“You couldn’t have known Takahiro.” The others bowed their heads, Kindaichi taking a deep breath before throwing his face against Kunimi’s shoulder and shuddering. Kunimi’s hand came up to thread through Kindaichi’s spiked hair as the team sat in silence.

But in Tokyo, at Nekoma, the team wasn’t quietly sitting around. Lev was up and about ranting loudly and angrily. “How could Yaku even _do_ that! We needed him! He helped us and was like a mom! Has he just been _lying_ to us all this time!?”

Kuroo’s head shot up and he glared at the half Russian half Japanese player. His glare’s effectiveness, however, was chopped in half combined with the dark bags beneath his eyes and slight stubble on his jaw. “Don’t you dare say that shit Lev. If I knew anything about Yaku he would never be lying about how he cared for everyone.”

“Did you know he was secretly a murderer!?” Lev’s voice was loud and everyone in the gym was looking at the tall player. Kuroo dropped, his head falling, hands twining together as he shook his head. “Then how do you know if you knew anything about Yaku at all!?”

Kuroo’s eyes shut tightly, causing white specs to appear in his vision. He was shaking his head erratically now, breathing getting heavier. Beside him Kenma turned his attention to Kuroo, one hand coming to rest on Kuroo’s thigh and the other resting on his childhood friend’s back, rubbing small circles. “Kuro.”

Kuroo coughed, head dropping further to his lap, shoulders coming up and covering his ears. He released a small whimper as he breathing fell apart even more. Lev was still ranting and Kenma growled, “Lev! That’s enough!” At the sound of Kenma’s raised voice, Lev fell silent, anger still apparent on his face. Everyone’s gaze landed on Kuroo, who was slowly breaking further apart. Kai stood and lifted a hand to Kuroo but Kenma shook his head.

Kenma slid himself around to be in front of Kuroo, one hand threading through messy hair, the other lifting Kuroo’s chin. “Kuro.” Kuroo’s eyes opened and they met Kenma’s but they were glazed over, unseeing whatever was in front of him. “Tetsurou…” Kuroo released a choked sob and dropped his face against Kenma’s chest, strong arms wrapping up around Kenma’s small waist. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo in response, bowing his head against Kuroo’s.

Inuoka sniffed quietly, eyes with dark bags beneath them. He wiped at his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Kai looked at Inuoka worriedly, coming to sit beside the first year, knowing he and Shibayama were quite close. Kai rested a hand on Inuoka’s shoulder and spoke quietly, “Inuoka? Are you alright?”

The words, no matter how soft they were, caused Inuoka’s tear dam to break and tears poured over his cheeks as he shook his head violently. He sobbed into his hand and Kai wrapped the first year in his arms, pressing Inuoka to his chest and glancing up. He met Yamamoto’s eyes, misty and collecting tears. Kai motioned the ace over with a hand and Yamamoto flung himself forwards, grabbing onto Kai’s practice jersey. Fukunaga was silent as he made his way over, curling against Yamamoto’s back, gripping the black shirt tightly.

Above them Lev still towered, fists clenched tightly together, fingernails digging into his palms. He scowled and angrily huffed, spinning on his heel and leaving the gym.

 

The next day and people were still talking about the murder to happen in the middle of Tokyo. Many students had been questioning Akaashi and Bokuto in particular at Fukurodani Academy. After all, the two had practice matches with the Nekoma volleyball team often.

Akaashi sighed as he looked at Bokuto. The elder hadn’t been himself the past few days. Akaashi knew Bokuto was close with the Nekoma third years, he just didn’t think they were that close. “Bokuto-san? Don’t you think it’s strange that Yaku-san did that?”

Bokuto hummed, “Mm? I dunno Akaashi. Yakkun didn’t talk much about his past, he didn’t even let us come over to his house.” Akaashi watched Bokuto pick nonexistent lint off his blazer and flick it away. The bell sounded throughout the hallways, signalling the end of break. Bokuto huffed and stood up. “See you at practice Akaashi!” He waved wildly and left the classroom, headed to his own.

Akaashi waved back silently, taking out a notebook from his bag. The rest of the class filtered into the room and the teacher took position at the front. Before the teacher could even start class however, one of the girls that sat near the window gasped in horror.

“Those guys from TV are walking up to the school!” Her screech brought everyone else against the window, all of them yelling and shouting. The teacher hurried to her desk and picked up a phone from it. She dialed some number and spoke quickly into the phone. A voice came over the intercom.

 _“Attention all students. We are now under lockdown. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill._ ”

Out in the hallway, not having gotten far from Akaashi’s classroom was Bokuto, his lips in a grim line. He glanced out the hallway windows and saw the Guardians. Bokuto looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “Shit. It’s too soon.”

He glanced out the windows one more time and saw the top of Shibayama’s head disappear into the building. He had about eight to ten minutes before they found him. It was safer for everyone if he just stayed where he was, but he had something to do first.

Bokuto turned back down the hallway from the way he came, sprinting through the hallway and entering Akaashi’s classroom just before the doors shut. Akaashi’s teacher sputtered. “Bokuto-kun! Hurry get inside!” She shoved him in the back and quickly locked the door, rushing to the other and locking it as well.

Akaashi stood up, taking a step towards Bokuto. Bokuto rushed to Akaashi’s side and grabbed the dark haired setter’s hands tightly. “Bokuto-san?” Bokuto breathed deeply, his breath audible. His eyes closed briefly and when he opened them he stared directly at Akaashi. Down the hall he could hear a loud bang and screams from the a neighboring classroom. Several students took deep breaths, some girls releasing sobs. Bokuto lifted one hand and stroked Akaashi’s cheek softly. “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi--” Bokuto’s soft words were cut off as the classroom door was slammed open, Yaku Morisuke entering the room. Bokuto glanced behind him and winced, turning back to Akaashi.

“Koutarou-sama, it’s time.” Yaku’s voice was deafening in the silent room, only audible sound being girls’ choked back sobs.

Bokuto dropped his head briefly and huffed. His thumb ran over Akaashi’s cheekbone. “Keiji…” Akaashi’s eyes widened when Bokuto pressed a kiss to the younger’s lips. “I wish I could take you with us.” Another kiss. “Please never forget that I love you.” Bokuto kissed Akaashi one last time, his tongue dipping into Akaashi’s open mouth, tasting every part of the setter’s warm mouth.

The sound of sirens rang outside the building. Yaku’s voice rang out again. “Koutarou-sama, we do not have much time. Ryuunosuke and Saeko are waiting on the roof.” Bokuto whined in the back of his throat, pressing his forehead to Akaashi’s softly. He pulled back and turned away from Akaashi.

Loosening the tie around his neck so he could pull it off, he tossed it to the side and removed his grey blazer. The blazer fell to the ground softly and pooled there at Bokuto’s feet. The wild haired captain focussed on rolling up his sleeves to his elbows as he spoke, “They know of the consequences?”

“Yes Koutarou-sama.”

“Will they be coming with us back home?”

“I believe they will to stay close with Yuu.”

“Excellent. Having the Tanakas on our side is wonderful.” Bokuto walked past Yaku and into the hallway. “Guardians.” He bowed his head to the three others standing in the hallway. They bowed in return to him saying a greeting in unison..

“Koutarou-sama.”

“Yakkun, let’s go.” Bokuto led the way out into the hallway, the other four following close behind him. The second year class watched them all go, some breathing sighs of relief, others looking at Akaashi scandalously. Akaashi’s hand was pressed to his lips, eyes wide and stuck on the spot directly in front of him.

Footsteps thundered down the hallway and officers in heavy duty equipment came crashing into the room. Above them, Akaashi could hear the sound of a helicopter’s blades slicing through the air as they picked up speed. Several officers cursed under their breaths and ran from the room, probably headed to the roof.

Inside the helicopter flying from the academy, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Yaku, his eyes watery with tears. Yaku pat Bokuto’s head softly, whispering to him. “Akaashi-kun will be alright. He’s stronger than you think.”

“I’ll miss him,” Bokuto’s voice was drowned in sadness, raspy from the tears pooling at his eyelids.

“I know Koutarou, I know.”

The two stayed like that for the remainder of the flight. The Tanaka siblings landed the helicopter smoothly, the kind of landing that comes with practice. When the Guardians and Koutarou left the helicopter, they were met by an ash blonde woman, long hair curling around her face attractively.

The Tanakas greeted her warmly, leaping from the helicopter and hugging the woman. “Luka-san!”

“Saeko, Ryuunosuke! A pleasure to see you again!” She released the two siblings, gaze turning to the other five. The woman bowed, keeping her gaze on the five. “Chouette-sama, it’s been a long time.” She straightened out and nodded to the Guardians. “You four caused quite the commotion for us, however, you did us a grand favor by ridding the crime syndicate of Ravageur Trepas. I look forward to your return to the Milieu.” Koutarou’s gaze narrowed at the woman, distrusting her immediately. The woman chuckled softly. “That’s right, you only just returned to the crime world. I am Sugawara Luka, leader of the Japanese Yakuza.”

“Does your family know of your crime involvement?” Morisuke spoke from Koutarou’s left side. Luka shook her head.

“My husband knows of it but prefers to stay out of it. Koushi knows nothing of it Morisuke-san.” Koutarou’s eyes drifted to Morisuke.

“Do you know her?”

Morisuke nodded. “I have met her once or twice but never got the chance to ask her about Karasuno’s Sugawara knowing of the world. She didn’t want to get him involved unless he asked one day.” Koutarou nodded in understanding, turning back to Luka.

“Are we staying here Luka-san?”

Luka nodded, beginning to walk away from the heli-pad. She motioned with her fingers for them all to follow and they did. She held her hand out, palm turned downwards, and a blue light scanned it, the floor opening up a few paces in front of her. “I will house you all until things settle down enough for Saeko and Ryuunosuke to safely take you back to France. Now that the police know you have air transport, they will be watching the skies more carefully.”

“I thank you for your hospitality,” Koutarou spoke, eyes scanning the tunnel they were walking down. The floor opened up into a set of stairs that led down into a tunnel lined with soft yellow lights.

“As long as I have the future of the Milieu in my territory I will provide care. The Chouette family had been old friends of mine. I grieved when I heard the news of their murders. Ravageur was a menace that did not belong in the crime world or the real world.” They walked in silence for several minutes until Luka pressed her hand against the wall and it slid sideways, revealing an open area, that could be called a hangar, even with the lack of aircrafts parked inside it. “You will all be safe here.”

 

The house is silent when he enters it. He is still angry beyond belief, disgusted with himself for not recognizing Yaku Morisuke as a criminal. A criminal under his own nose, _literally_. He felt betrayed and highly annoyed at Yaku for fooling the entirety of the Nekoma team and especially for making the strong and prideful Nekoma captain break down in front of everyone like that.

His fists clenched together tightly, fingernails digging painfully into his palms. His mouth screwed up into a scowl and he grunted angrily, fist meeting the wall brutally. There was a crack and pain flared in his hand, but the satisfaction he felt from leaving the wall with a hole in outweighed the pain.

From down the hallway he heard his sister call out, “Lyovochka? Are you back?” She came out of the room on the end of the hallway and gasped when she saw the blood dripping from his limp hand. “Lyovochka!” Her cry gained the attention of Lev’s mom and dad and they both came barrelling from  their own room.

“I’m fine Alisa.” He turned to his parents. “Do you think _Dedushka’s_ offer for the _mafiya_ is still valid?” His parents exchange shocked looks, his mother’s hand going over her mouth.

“Lev, you don’t--”

She stopped as Lev shook his head. “I want to accept _Mama_. This goes beyond what I can do on my own.”

His father cleared his throat. “Is this because of the Guardians’ return?”

“One of them was my senpai and he betrayed the entire volleyball club. I wish to repay him, even at the cost of my own life,” Lev’s uninjured hand fisted once more, blood dripping from in between his fingers.

“Then I will call my _roditel’._ And you will return to Russia.”

“ _Otlichno_.”

 

_“Tobio, is your safety compromised?”_

“No Hajime, I’m fine,” Tobio’s voice was quiet and calm as he spoke into the phone. “Noya-san had no idea from where I came from. I don’t think they were trained in the Chouette allies before Ravageur.”

 _“I’m relieved Tobio. Especially now that Ravageur is dead. He was troublesome._ ”

Tobio’s lips quirked upwards into a small smile. “You worry too much Hajime.”

A chuckle came from the line. _“It’s my job to worry for you Tobio._ ”

Tobio laughed softly in return. He heard a door click shut and his eyes flew to his door. He heard the woman posing as his mother clink her keys on the dresser beside the door. “Hajime, Rukia-san is back.”

 _“Make sure she doesn’t hear you call her that Tobio. And stay safe_ cucciolo.”

“I promise _fratello_.” He hung up the phone, hearing Rukia’s footsteps right outside his door.

“Tobio? Are you in here?”

Tobio brought a book out from under his pillow and called, “Yes kaa-san.” Rukia opened the door and smiled at him softly.

“Reading again Tobio?” He nodded and flipped page, eyes scanning over words, not reading them. “You’re so diligent in your studies son, I’m proud.” She smiled at him and walked from the room.

Tobio sighed grumpily, shoving the book off his bed and thumping his head on his pillow. He didn’t understand why he had to stay in Japan when it was clear that the crime world in Italy was perfectly fine.

He was tired of the Kageyama name he had to hold. Tired of the boundaries he and Hajime had to set in place. He wanted to return home and take his rightful place as heir. He wanted to go back to the De la Cruz and rule over the Italian crime world as he should have four years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Milieu - organized crime in France  
> Dedushka - Russian for “grandfather”  
> Mafiya - Russian for “mafia”  
> Mama - Russian for “mom”  
> Rotidel’ - Russian for “father”  
> Otlichno - Russian for “excellent”  
> Cucciolo - Italian for “youngling”  
> Fratello - Italian for “brother”
> 
> I have seriously been thinking about this damn AU for so much more time than I could even say. I have backstories all written out and how things will go on. I've done so much research too. I absolutely cannot wait to get all the main backstories out of the way and write the actual story. And think about how all the names actually mean something, I laugh at the meaning of Chouette.


End file.
